Talk:Alert carry
H2V Anyone know how to accomplish this in H2V? Would be a good thing to add to the article for ignorant people like me, xP. Jamster 16:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Get an Xbox Controller and plug it in...--Lol@Phailure 10:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) How did RvB do it? Just wondering, how did RvB lowered down their weapons without jumping (pressing the A button)?--Lol@Phailure 10:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Reversing footage. Going up, goes down! In ODST Is it true that you can lower your gun in ODST? I tried it in Campaign and Firefight but it didn't work. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 15:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's the same button combo. Tested it out. Bungie didn't change the base code for holstering.--Lol@Phailure 15:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Halo combat evolved How to you do it on pc with out a controller? is it possible?Pencilboyproductions 03:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) JUST. LOOK. DOWN, Every other player will see your weapon lowered 12:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :And you will not be able to behave like a normal person because you will not be able to see anything. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13]] iTalk] 12:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Just saw this, and the stance has a real name, if you guys wanna change it... It's called carrying your weapon at the alert, or simply "alert carry," as opposed to carrying the weapon at the "tactical" (45 degrees, muzzle up, across the chest, not usually seen in-game), or at the "ready" (weapon presented and ready to fire, i.e. how the characters normally carry their weapons in-game." "Cease-fire" is a signal executed by waving a hand up and down in front of your face. -- User:Griever0311 :I think we should add a Misconception section to explain the... misconception.. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :But after we correct the misconception, new misconception will appear through out the community. Assassin-Sniper, R211 06:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That's only because people had no idea what it was called to begin with, so they made something up. You don't call a Warthog a jeep, you don't call a landmine a "grenade what sticks in the ground", because that's not what they're called. That's why things on this very website have "unidentified" in their title; as soon as the correct name is discovered, it gets put in. Imagine if we had never known the designation for, say, the frag grenade; it would be listed as "frag grenade" until someone figured out what it was really called, at which point the article would be updated with the correct information. The redirect is still working, so anyone who looks for "cease fire" or "gun down" or whatever ridiculous things they came up with instead of what it's really called will be enlightened when they arrive at what it really is. -- User:Griever0311 : OK, whatever you say^^, but actually, frag grenade is called M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade, go tell your friends that you are "M9 High-Explosive Dual-purpose Grenade out!!' instead of "frag out!!", just a reading suggestion. Assassin-Sniper, R211 07:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC)